


De-demonized rescue

by TheWildOmega



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was wondering if you could write something where the reader saves crowley from the brothers from being De-demonized, totally a real word lol, when Sammy is doing the trails and showing him some love? Fluffy if you can and I'll love you forevers! Aww thanks for the ask!</p>
            </blockquote>





	De-demonized rescue

"...I Just want to be loved!" y/n heard crowley yell from inside the church. Hearing the king of hell soul his heart out hurt you so much. He felt the same way you did. All you wanted was someone to hold you at night. Someone to love you. You had been in love with Crowley for years but you had never let it show. When he would say his little snarky comments you would just ignore him. You couldn't let him know how you really felt, he was a demon, the worst of the worst. Anyways he would never want you, would never be able to love you back. But from what you just heard... Maybe there was hope.

Before you knew what you were doing you had ran into the church. Sam imminently looked up at you when you came storming in. "y/n what is it?" he dashed but you had no answer, because you didn't know yourself. Moving to Crowley's side you reached in your pocket and brought out the key to his restraints. This for Sam's attention. "what are you doing? No y/n stop." he yelled coming over to stop you. You had already unlocked the one on his neck but stopped long enough to point your gun at Sam.

"no Sam you stop. We can't do this." you told him gesturing to the demon behind you. What you couldn't see was the look on Crowley's face. "why?" you heard him ask in a lie voice. Not taking your eyes of Sam you took a deep breath. Now or never. "because I've loved you for years and I've never done anything about it. But I heard you asking for love and I would like to show you how love feels...if you wanted me that is."

there it was you had your heart in your sleeve, no turning back now. "are you serious y/n. He's a demon. He can't love you. He can't..." "I do. " you heard whisper from behind you and turned your head to look at him. "what?" licking his lips he met your eyes. "I do... Love you. At least I think this is what that is. I'm not sure, I've never felt like this before." hearing footsteps you turned back to Sam. Having the gun back on him he stopped. "he's lying y/n...." "I never lie moose..but you shouldn't love me y/n. I'm a demon. I'm evil..." having enough fall went to stop you.

Seeing Sam run towards you you panicked. The sound of a gun shot made your body jump. Looking you saw Sam on the ground holding his thigh. when his eyes met yours there was nothing but pain and betrayal. "Sam I'm so sorry but I love him. You would do the same for Dean."

No longer having to worry about Sam you turned your focus on crowley. He was looking at you with the most questioning look. Lifting his wrist you posted the key into the lock. Once his hand and feet were free you stood back letting him stand. 

When he was at full height he took your chin in his fingers. "did you really mean what you said luv? Do you love me?" looking into his eyes you saw that he was worried. Biting your lower lip you smiled at him and nodded. "very well then." he said with a small smile. Pulling you to his chest  he stalked his lips over your own. The kiss was slow and tender.  When pulled back he looked at Sam. "thank you moose." and with that the both of you were gone. 


End file.
